1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the art of reciprocating piston devices in which the stroke length of the piston in a cylinder is changed from one value to another, the device being considered to be particularly applicable for use in refrigerant compressors for air conditioning and heat pump applications. A short discussion of the reasons for the desirability of an arrangement such as Sisk proposes is set forth in his related application to which reference should be had.
2. Prior Patent Art Description
The prior patents which are closest in one way or another to the related Sisk arrangement are set forth by way of representative examples and discussed in the related Sisk application. To the best of my knowledge, these are also the closest patents with respect to my arrangement, but I do not consider any of them to be particularly pertinent.